The Sequence Listing portion of this application is contained on a compact disk (CD), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The compact disk labled “Sequence Listing Part” contains file “108827-135.zip,” 193,477 KB in length, created on Sep. 17, 2003, which is the compressed file “108827-135.st25,” 820,249,461 KB in length.